Tom and Jerry: The Space Giants
Tom and Jerry: The Space Giants (トムとジェリー マグマ大使, Tomu to Jerī: Maguma Taishi, Tom and Jerry: Ambassador Magma), also known as Tom and Jerry in The Space Giants, is an American/Japanese animated (anime-influenced) action-adventure science-fiction comedy television series starring Tom and Jerry. Presented by Turner Entertainment Co. and Funimation, and co-produced by Warner Bros. Animation and Tezuka Productions in association with Corus Entertainment and Dentsu. The series is a traditional animated adaptation of P Productions' 1966–1967 52-episode tokusatsu (special effects) series The Space Giants (which in turn is based on the manga series Ambassador Magma by Osamu Tezuka) with the addition of Tom and Jerry as characters and seen through their point of view. It is the first Tom and Jerry television series in the 2020's since The Tom and Jerry Show (2014–present), and the most popular cartoon franchise's first television program which would last nearly or about an hour rather than twenty to twenty five minutes. Summary After their adventures with Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer, Frosty the Snowman and Curious George, Tom and Jerry goes on the one-year business trip to Japan with their families and friends, and they and Robyn Starling joins forces with a Japanese boy named Mikko Mura and a family of rocket humanoids from another planet in the distant galaxy, including fifty-foot Ambassador Magma, to defend the Earth against the ruthless space emperor Rodak, his Lugo Men, and his giant monsters. Characters Episodes Cast Credits Opening * A Warner Bros. CARTOON (Episode 1 only) * "Tom and Jerry" (Episode 1 only) * A Turner Entertainment Co. and Funimation Productions, Ltd. Presentation * In Association with Corus Entertainment, Inc. and Dentsu, Inc. * "Tom and Jerry: The Space Giants" * A Co-Production of Warner Bros. Animation, Inc. and Tezuka Productions Co., Ltd. Closing * Directors: Spike Brandt, Satoshi Kuwabara * Producers: Spike Brandt, Tony Cervone, Justin Cook, Michael Harcourt, Yasuhiro Takano * Writers: Gene Grillo, Paul Dini, John Burgmeier, Jeramey Kraatz * Based on: ** "Tom and Jerry" *** Created by William Hanna and Joseph Barbera ** "Ambassador Magma" *** Created by Osamu Tezuka * Executive Producers: Sam Register, Gen Fukunaga, Karen Mika, Doug Murphy, Hiroshi Igarashi, Takahiro Sasaki, Hideyuki Igarashi * Co-Executive Producers: Heather Shaw, Yoshio Takada, Nobuyuki Tohya, Junya Okamoto, Tetsuo Gensho, Yasushi Oshima * Associate Producers: Jim Wyatt, Zach Bolton, Samantha Herek, Maiko Higa, Sachiko Hori * Line Producers: Monica Mitchell, Kimberly S. Moreau * Music by Michael Tavera * Original Scores: Scott Bradley, Naozumi Yamamoto * Editors: Dave Courter, Philip Malamuth, Tamami Watanabe * Supervising Casting Direction: Maria Estrada, Wes Gleason, Christopher R. Sabat * Voice Casting Facilities: Studiopolis, Inc., OkraTron 5000, Inc., Voice Box Productions, Inc. ** Studiopolis, Inc.: *** Voice Direction: Ryan Johnston ** OkraTron 5000, Inc.: *** Voice Direction: Christopher R. Sabat, Rawly Pickens ** Voice Box Productions, Inc.: *** Voice Direction: Terry Klassen, Michael Donovan * English Cast: ** Richard Kind as Tom ** Stephanie Nadolny as Jerry ** Anndi McAfee as Robyn ** Dee Bradly Baker as Mikko ** Christopher R. Sabat as Magma ** Nicole Oliver as Silvar, Booties ** Greg Cipes as Gam ** Daemon Clarke as Rodak ** Tony Amendola as Methusan ** Greg Cipes as Gam ** Kath Soucie as Tuffy ** Corey Burton as Lickboot ** Tom Kenny as Captain Kiddie ** Jeff Bennett as Applecheek and Ferdinand ** Bill Farmer as Starling and Puggsy ** David L. Lander as Frankie Da Flea ** Gilbert Gottfried as Squawk ** Jeff Bergman as Droopy ** Grey DeLuise as Red ** Tress MacNeille as Aunt Figg ** Jason Marsden as Tim ** Cathy Weseluck as Thomasina ** Ellen Kennedy as Geraldine ** Sonny Byrkett as Ito ** Lisa Ann Beley as Tomoko ** Eric Vale as Kita ** Michael Donovan as Mizuno ** Tabitha St. Germain as Liz * Production Managers: Christine Deitner, Bianca Margiotta, Dawn Merkel * Assistant Production Managers: Hanah Lee Cook, Victoria Thornberry * Art Direction: Mike Peraza, Masato Shibata, Masami Saito * Character Design: Dan Haskett, Nana Miura, Michinosuke Nakamura * Prop Design: Shane M. Corn, Lance Flak, Jerry Richardson, Norm Ryang, Chad Townsend, Momoko Yamada, Miki Ogino, Tetsuya Kawaishi * Character Cleanup: Douglas Ninneman * Character Layout and Animation: Dale Baer, Spike Brandt, Rick Farmiloe, Milton Grey, Gary Hartle, Dan Haskett, T. Dan Hofstedt, Jon McClenahan, Mario Menjivar, Michael Nickelson, John Pomeroy, Ruben Procopio, Lenord Robinson, Larry Scholl, Jeff Siergey, Robert Sledge, Neal Sternecky, Bill Waldman, Andreas Wessel-Therhorn * Background Key Design: Ted Blackman, Eric N. Clark, Luciano Herrera, Ben Kendall, Gary Montalbano, Gary Mouri, Andy Phillipson, Chuck Ragins, Jonathan Renoni, George Stokes * Background Paint: Chris Brock, James Gallego, Luciano Herrera, Joseph Holt, Michael Inman, Ryan Magno, Pete Oswald, Donna Prince, Leonard Robledo, Jesse Silver, Maryann Thomas, Richard Ziehler-Martin * Color Stylist: Sylvia Filcak, Shawnee Holt, Claire Lenth, Ivan Mendoza, Hannah Nance Partlow, Maribel Pozos, Ayako Shimagata, Ayu Wakai, Chihiro Ono, Eiko Inoue, Junko Nagaoka, Maki Yamamoto, Megumi Arai, Megumi Furutani, Mihoko Fujita, Naomi Kaneko, Ryota Katsuta, Taro Kitagawa, Yuko Kawakami, Yumi Yutani * Storyboard: Spike Brandt, Barry Caldwell, Sahin Ersoz, Rick Farmiloe, David "Pez" Hofmann, Amber Hollinger, Larry Leker, John Pomeroy, Lenord Robinson, Larry Scholl, Robert Sledge, Neal Sternecky, Byron Vaughns, Satoshi Kuwabara, Sae Yoshii, Aoi Umeki, Kasumi Hasuo, Minoru Yamaoka * Storyboard Cleanup: Dave Alvarez, Julian Chaney, Shavonne Cherry, Tracy Lee, Kexx Singleton * Animation Timing: Kent Butterworth, Sean Dempsey, Tom Mazzocco, Herb Moore, Frank Weiss * Animation Checking: Chuck Gefre, Justin Schultz * Supervising Technical Director: Matt Girardi * Effects Animation: Aaron Chavda, Andy Jolliff, Rosanna Lyons, Jason Plapp, Timothy N. Ryan, Jin Hibino, Takeshi Ogawa, Yasuko Watanabe * Animation Services: Tezuka Productions Co., Ltd. ** Supervising Directors: Akemi Kobayashi, Keita Saito, Nana Miura, Akihisa Takano, Akio Ujie, Itaru Saito, Masaki Tanigawa, Michinosuke Nakamura, Miyuki Nakamura, Yae Ootsuka ** Animation Directors: Akihisa Takano, Akio Ujie, Hayato Arata, Hideyuki Usutani, Hiroshi Uchida, Itaru Saito, Kazunori Aoki, Keita Saito, Konomi Shiono, Masaki Tanigawa, Michiko Noda, Michinosuke Nakamura, Miyuki Nakamura, Momoko Yamada, Nana Miura, Saki Hisamatsu, Yae Ootsuka, Tadayoshi Okumura * Additional Animation Services: Digital eMation, Inc. ** Supervising Directors: Taejoon Kim, Sungwoo Lee, Jinhyun Choi, Jinsung Kim ** Animation Directors: Ikhwan Yim, Yungwon Jung, Mikyung Myung, Dongwon Jung, Kyungwon Yim ** Production Support: Scarlet Sookyung Kim, Sunmi Park, Ini Song, Agatha Sarim Kim, Ashley Hee-Eun Bae, Sujin Jung ** Layout Artists: Kyoochang Lee, Eunghwan Oh, Chang-Han Kim, Myung-Im Kang, Jongdae Lee, Kyungwon Yim, Joonchan Kim, Yoonkyung Jo, Yong-Woon Jo, Byunghwee Kim, Jihoon Lee, Seohan Kim ** Key Animation: Jaeong Kim, Youngsub Jung, Bongkeun Kim, Namgil Jo, Kyungwook Min, Jinsoo Hong, Yun-Goo Kang, Yoonbae Kim, Songpil Kim, Seunghoon Yang, Yangsoo Lee, Jinyul Jang, Insul Hwang, Eunmi Lee, Kidong Lee, Hangduk Jo, Soojong Lee, Daekown Lee, Hanho Heung-Up Co., Ltd., Yearim Productions Co., Ltd., Lotto Animation, Inc., Rough Draft Korea Co., Ltd. ** Model Checking: Minyun Lee, Wooram Shim, Eunmi Kim ** In-Between Animation and Checking: Chulki Hong, Chulmin Kim, Jong-Gook Lee, Naksoo Choi, Namgi Kim, Heejung Kim, Myungho Kim, Mijung Jun, Heenam Jo, Hanho Heung-Up Co., Ltd., Yearim Productions Co., Ltd., Lotto Animation, Inc., Rough Draft Korea Co., Ltd. ** Final Checking: Hyowon Choi, Seungyong Jung ** Backgrounds: Sunhee Heo, Joongho Park, Kyungsook Park, Haesung Kim, Hyunhee Oh ** Digital Ink and Paint: Miyung Park, Yong Ahn, Sunyung Ham, Yoonim Lee, Woonrye Jung ** Computer Graphics: Eddie Jaeil Byun, Daeguen Hong ** Composition: Seungwhan Kim, Eun-Ah Ha, Jinho Heo, Gang-Ok Kim, Yooil Park, Juhee Yang * Post-Production Executive: Greg Emerson * Post-Production Manager: Rebecca Unger * Sound Effects Design Services: Jet Sound Creation Co., Ltd., Toho Sound Studio, The Toyo Sound Effects Group ** Jet Sound Creation Co., Ltd.: *** Sound Effects: Akihiko Matsuda, Hidenori Arai, Mutsuhiro Nishimura ** Toho Sound Studio: *** Sound Effects: Ichiro Minawa, Sadamasa Nishimoto, Minoru Kanayama, Cho Tomohisa, Yoshio Arakawa, Norihiko Izumi, Hajime Kawakami, Fumitoshi Sanada, Nao Shimonaga, Masanobu Miyazaki, Riichi Funabashi * Recording Facility: Soundworks ** Recording Machine Operator: Jeff O. Collins ** Track Readers: Wilson Martinez, Fred Salinas ** Supervising Dialogue/ADR Editor: Mark A. Keatts ** Dialogue/ADR Editors: Kelly Foley Downs, Patrick J. Foley, Mike Garcia * Post-Production Sound Services: Advantage Audio, Inc., Half H·P Studio Co., Ltd. ** Advantage Audio, Inc.: *** Online Editor: Darren Griffiths *** Assistant Editors: Melissa Bailey, Michael G. Buck, Gabriel Thorburn ** Half H·P Studio Co., Ltd.: *** Sound Director: Takeshi Takadera *** Sound Mixers: Nobuto Kojima, Chiharu Kawasaki * Featured Songs: ** "Ambassador Magma" *** Written by Naozumi Yamamoto and Ryusei Hasegawa *** Performed by Call Tokyo ** "The Song of Gam" *** Written by Naozumi Yamamoto and Ryusei Hasegawa *** Produced by Michael Tavera *** Performed by The Kamitakada Boys Choir, Yoko Maekawa and Etsuko Kozakura * Production Administrator: Daphne Fei * Production Support: Cher Bentley, Tina Fallah, Audrey Kim, Andrea Lo, Tamara Miles, Jill Share, Kira Tirimacco, Renee Toporzysek * Casting Administration: Liz Carroll * Production Accounting: Yadira Davis, Debbie Lindquist, Maral Simonian, Athena Wingate * Rights and Clearences: Brendan Brasier * Business and Legal Affairs: Lori Blackstone, Sharmalee Lall, Rebecca Mathany, Bonnie Negrete, Britton Payne, Joulene St. Catherine * Production Supervision: Bobbie Page * Production Management: Ed Adams * Executive in Charge of Production: Jay Bastian * © Warner Bros. Entertainment, Inc. * TOM AND JERRY and all related characters and elements are trademarks of © Turner Entertainment Co. * RUDOLPH THE RED-NOSED REINDEER © & ® or ™ The Rudolph Co., L.P. All elements under license to Character Arts, LLC. All Rights Reserved. * FROSTY THE SNOWMAN and all related characters are trademarks of © Warner Bros. Entertainment, Inc. and Classic Media, LLC. Based on the musical composition FROSTY THE SNOWMAN © Warner/Chappell Music, Inc. All Rights Reserved.